


Drunk

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk confessions, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Rimming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es störte ihn. Nicht Charles' allgemeines Verhalten. Aber die Tatsache, dass jedes Gott verdammte Mal, wenn Erik glaubte den Jüngeren auf irgendeine Weise zu verstehen, dieser etwas machte, das alles wieder über den Haufen warf. Oder - Die Geschichte über den Roadtripp, mit dem alles begann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich eindeutig den falschen Wein neulich getrunken und nen ekeligen Kater davon bekommen habe. 
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt und vielleicht sogar so viel, dass auch ein Kommentar dabei für mich herausspringt ;-)

 

Erik schüttelte etwas den Kopf, als er Charles beobachtete, wie jener gegen die Bar lehnte und mehr als offensichtlich mit einem jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann flirtete. Dabei wusste Erik nicht, ob es einfach nur die Euphorie seines Freundes war, dass sie ihren ersten Rekruten gefunden haben oder allgemein die Spannung, die Charles abbauen musste. Zumindest schien irgendetwas der Grund dafür zu sein, dass er sich heute etwas mehr gehen ließ und zwei Drinks mehr trank als gewöhnlich.

 

Gestern, war Charles nicht so erfreut gewesen, nachdem einer der Mutanten, die sie ausfindig gemacht haben, abgelehnt hat. Geflirtet hat er später mit einer großen Blondine, die nur die Augen nach kurzer Zeit verdrehte und dann ging.

 

Charles lachte über etwas und der helle Klang ging Erik unter die Haut. Es störte ihn.

 

Nicht Charles' allgemeines Verhalten. Aber die Tatsache, dass jedes _Gott verdammte_ Mal, wenn Erik glaubte den Jüngeren auf irgendeine Weise zu verstehen, dieser etwas machte, das alles wieder über den Haufen warf. 

 

Zum Beispiel sprach er davon, dass man als Mutant aufpassen sollte, seine Fähigkeiten nicht zu offensichtlich zu verwenden. Nicht aufgrund der Scham, sondern der Vorsichtig. Vertrat jedoch gleichzeitig die Meinung, dass die Menschen sie akzeptieren würden.   
An einem Tag flirtete er schamlos mit einer jungen Frau, nur um Stunden später - jetzt - an der Bar mit einem gutaussehenden Mann zu stehen und keine Hemmungen dabei zu haben, offen zu zeigen, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, würde dieser ihn jeden Moment über den Tisch vögeln.

 

Und Erik fragte sich, ob Charles sich selbst dann noch so offen verhalten würde, hätte er gesehen was die Nazis in den Konzentrationslagern mit Männern gemacht haben, die genauso gerne Sex mit ihrem eigenen Geschlecht hatten.

 

Argwöhnisch zog Erik etwas die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er Charles musterte, wie er erneut strahlend lächelte auf irgendetwas, das der Typ sagte, bevor sich dessen Hand auf Charles' Schenkel legte und Erik schließlich seinen Scotch in einem Zug leerte, eh er von dem Tisch aufstand und dann zur Bar ging. Er spürte ein brennendes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib das keine Erregung, aber etwas Anderes war, das ihn seine Hand auf Charles' Rücken legen ließ. „Charles, wir sollten gehen.“

 

Blinzelnd sah Charles zu ihm hoch, die blauen Augen waren noch blauer als sonst und seine Lippen -  _Gott verdammt, diese Lippen -_ glänzten obszön rot, wahrscheinlich hatte sich Charles wie sonst auch darauf gebissen und darüber geleckt. Eine Eigenart, die Einzige, die sich bisher nicht geändert hatte, wann immer Charles nervös oder aufgeregt wurde. „Wirklich, jetzt schon? Aber ich war grade dabei … eh … John?“ Charles blickte zurück zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der leicht peinlich berührt schien. Jetzt plötzlich, dachte Erik und verengte leicht die Augen. „Jack.“ Murmelte der Mann schließlich und bezahlte dann. 

 

„Jaaaa … genau, ich wusste es war was Kurzes, obwohl ich denke, dass das in keinerlei Bezug auf andere Qualifikationen steht.“ Damit stand der Mann auf, während Charles über seine eigenen Worte kicherte und Erik leise seufzte. Ohne auf den Barmann zu achten, warf er ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen, bevor er Charles etwas vorsichtig vom Barhocker zog und mit ihm die Bar verließ. „Na komm, bevor du noch auf die Idee kommst seine Länge zu berechnen.“ Auf seine Worte lachte Charles und Erik festigte den Griff um seinen Arm, als Charles jedoch mit jedem Schritt den sie machten näher gegen ihn stieß, solange bis er seine Wärme fest an seine Seite gepresst spürte. 

 

„Weißt du, dass is gar nicht soooo schwer. Genetisch wäre es möglich. Ich muss nur die Quersumme aus der Addition zwischen der Länge seiner Hände und Füße nehmen.“ Erik stand kurz davor seinen Kopf in Unglaube zu schütteln. Wollte er überhaupt wissen, woher Charles wusste, wie man die Länge eines Penis berechnete? Amüsiert kicherte Charles wieder, während Erik ihn vorsichtig die Treppen hoch delegierte, wo ihr Zimmer war. Kurz bevor sie endlich dort waren, drehte sich Charles plötzlich aus seinem Griff heraus und stolperte dann etwas zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen ihre Zimmertür stieß und Erik dann genauso anlächelte, wie den Typen in der Bar, oder die Kellnerin heute morgen.

 

Bei dem Blick, mit dem ihn Charles anblickte, begann sich etwas merkwürdiges in seiner Brust festzusetzen und er hielt seine Fähigkeit zurück die Tür zu öffnen. Besonders weil Charles dagegen lehnte. „Erik … bringst du mich ins Bett?“ Erik öffnete den Mund, unterdrückte jedoch den Drang etwas Kühles zu sagen, während das Gefühl in seiner Brust ziehender wurde. „Es wäre nicht nett dich auf dem Boden schlafen zu lassen.“

 

Damit lächelte Charles mehr und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, woraufhin Erik erneut auffiel, dass Charles vordere zwei Schneidezähne leicht schräg zueinander standen. Und dass diese feine Unregelmäßigkeit es war, die dieses Lächeln immer wieder so wunderschön machten. „Nett … du bist immer … so nett zu mir.“ Hauchte Charles plötzlich, bevor er nach vorne trat und dann eine Hand auf Eriks Brust legte. Ihm tief in die Augen blickte. „Ich weiß was sie alle über dich denken. Dass sie dich für super-reserviert halten und Alex ...“ Plötzlich begann Charles zu lachen. „Alex denkt du hast einen Stock in deinem Arsch. Während Hank totale Angst vor dir hat.“ Bei Charles' letzten Worten, seufzte Erik leise, bevor er die Tür mittels seiner Fähigkeit öffnete und Charles sanft in den Raum schob. Er knipste das Licht an, ließ die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen und schloss ab. Alles, während Charles ihn plötzlich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie er es finden sollte, dass Charles diese Dinge wusste. Auf der einen Seite, konnte er verstehen, dass Charles aufgrund seiner starken Telepathie nicht alles blockieren konnte. Aber … Erik wollte nicht, dass sie so über ihn dachten, beziehungsweise nicht wissen, was sie über ihn dachten. Er fragte sich, wie Charles sich fühlen musste, die Gedanken Anderer mitzubekommen, die negativ auf ihn selbst gerichtet waren. „Du solltest keine fremden Gedanken mit mir teilen, Charles.“ Sagte Erik schließlich, bevor er Charles sanft zu dessen Bett dirigierte und ihm dann sanft den Cardigan über den Kopf zog. Wie bei einer Puppe, fielen Charles' Hände zurück an dessen Seiten, eh dieser sich auf die Bettkante setzte, jedoch fast von dieser rutschte.

 

Bestimmt hielt er Charles an der Schulter fest, während die großen blauen Augen zu ihm hoch blickten. „Willst du gar nicht wissen … was ich über dich denke?“ Fragte Charles leise und an der Art, wie er versuchte die Worte richtig auszusprechen, ließ Erik fast lächeln. „Nein.“ Antwortete er schließlich. Charles war betrunken … sagte er sich nur, während er in die Hocke ging und dann Charles' Schuhe öffnete und sie ihm dann auszog.

 

Dann ließ sich Charles nach hinten auf das Bett sinken und Erik ließ seinen Blick kurz schamlos über ihn gleiten, eh sein Blick zur Seite fiel, als Charles begann seine Hose zu öffnen und versuchte diese von seinen Hüften zu schieben. Mit einem Seufzen stand Erik auf und lehnte sich dann über Charles, der ihn dann wieder anblickte. Ihre Finger berührten sich, als er Charles' Hände sanft umfasste und dann den Bund der Hose selbst umfasste. „Ich mag dich.“ Hauchte Charles so plötzlich, dass Eriks Herz für eine Sekunde stehen blieb. „Is mir … sooo egal, wassie alle denken. Ich finde du bist … wundervoll und außergewöhnlich.“ Lächelnd schloss Charles seine Augen und Erik schluckte hart. Dann zog er Charles die Hose über die langen, schlanken Beine aus, nur um den Stoff dann zu falten und auf die Reisetasche des Jüngeren zu werfen. „Und … so …“ Den Rest, den Charles murmelte ging in einem müden Seufzen unter, woraufhin Erik einen Arm unter die Kniekehlen des Jüngeren schob und diese dann mit auf das Bett legten. Anschließend deckte er Charles zu und wenn er ihm zärtlich durch die braunen Haare strich, dann nur, weil es ihm störte, wie sie Charles in die Stirn gefallen waren. 

 

~*~

 

Am nächsten Morgen, nach Eriks Morgenlauf, lächelte ihm Charles gut gelaunt an, als er nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften aus dem Badezimmer trat und Erik nur nicken konnte, bevor er im besagten Badezimmer verschwand und sich hart gegen die Tür fallen ließ.

Versucht das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Und doch war es zu schwer seine Erregung zu ignorieren, wenn Charles' süße Stimme immer und immer wieder in seinem Geist wisperte, wie sehr er Erik mochte.

 

~*~

 

In Unglaube starrte Erik auf das Brett zwischen ihnen. „Sag es.“ Grinste Charles vor ihm, eh er langsam den Kopf hob und aufmerksam in die viel zu blauen Augen blickte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob diese blauen Augen Charles' zusätzliche Mutation waren. Denn nichts auf der Welt konnte von Natur aus so schön sein. Langsam lehnte Charles nach vorne, über seine im Schneidersitz positionierten Beine, sowie das Brett. Blaue Augen strahlten in Freude und Euphorie und Erik fragte sich wie sie aussahen, wenn er Charles küssen würde. Seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm und ihm solange einen blies, bis er in seinem Rachen kam. Oder seine perfekten, langen Beine sich für Erik spreizten und ihn sich zu Eigen machte? „Na komm, sag es, Erik.“

 

Erik erkannte jedoch keinerlei Veränderung in den blauen Augen. Entweder war Charles wirklich so gut darin sich aus seinem Kopf fernzuhalten. Oder er war absolut schamlos und perfekt im Beherrschen seiner Körpersprache. Letzteres glaubte Erik nicht mal annähernd. Schließlich ließ er seinen König zur Seite fallen. „Du hast gewonnen.“

 

Sofort breitete sich ein strahlender Ausdruck auf Charles' Gesichtszügen aus und Erik ignorierte das Kribbeln in seinen Händen, Charles am Kragen seines Hemdes an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. „Ja! Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer.“ Damit lehnte sich Charles wieder nach hinten und streckte seine Arme nach hinten aus, während er gähnte. „Also … dann sollten wir jetzt wirklich schlafen.“

 

Erik wusste anhand der metallenen Ziffern der Wanduhr, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war und doch … „Halt, was glaubst du, was du da tust?“ Konfus blickte Charles ihn an, von wo aus er bereits halb aufgestanden war. Sie spielten auf Eriks Bett, da die Stühle des Tisches zu ungemütlich waren und ebenso der Boden. Und da sie beide wussten, wie lange ihre Spiele dauern konnten …

 

„Ins Bett gehen?“ Sagte Charles mehr fragend, als sicher, was Erik leicht grinsen ließ. „Vergiss es. Dachtest du, du kannst ein Spiel gewinnen und dann schlafen gehen? Sicher nicht.“ Leicht empört, allerdings mehr amüsiert, als negativ, öffnete Charles den Mund. „Ach komm, du weißt dass wir morgen früh raus müssen.“ Erik grinste breiter, als er Charles musterte.

 

„Ich weiß nur, dass du ein weiteres Spiel verlangen würdest, hätte ich dich mal wieder vom Brett gefegt, Charles.“ Damit blinzelte Charles und ein gewisser Ausdruck begann sich in den blauen Augen zu regen. Erik wusste genau ab da, dass er ihn hatte. Spätestens, als sich Charles zurück im Schneidersitz auf das Bett setzte und Erik dann anblickte. „Du tust so, als würde das immer passieren.“

 

„Öfter als es dem kleinen Telepath wohl recht ist.“ Grinste Erik herausfordernd, woraufhin Charles ihn wieder anlächelte. „Ich brauche meine Fähigkeit nicht, um dich zu besiegen, Erik.“ Andeutend hoben sich die beiden Augenbrauen und Erik musste sich wirklich zurück halten nicht auf Charles' Lippen zu sehen, als dieser sich darüber leckte. Nein … seine Telepathie brauchte der kleine Idiot tatsächlich nicht.

 

~*~

 

Drei Stunden, sogar etwas länger haben sie gespielt, bis Erik Charles vollkommen zerstört hatte. Und trotzdem lachte Charles am Ende, wenn auch betrunken vor Müdigkeit und Erik hatte sich gerade mal zwei Minuten von seinem Freund abgewandt, um das Schachbrett, sowie die Figuren wegzuräumen. Nur um, als er sich wieder herumdrehte zu erkennen, dass Charles auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Es war lächerlich das Bett sein Eigen zu nennen, wenn er bislang nur einmal darin geschlafen hatte und doch … machte es etwas merkwürdiges in seinem Bauch.

 

Und keine zwanzig Minuten später, biss sich Erik sich hart auf die Lippen, während er das Gesicht in das Kissen vergrub, das so schrecklich gut nach Charles' roch. Versucht sein Stöhnen lautlos zu halten, als er heftig in seiner Hand kam und sich nicht einmal schlecht fühlte, als er kurz darauf einschlief.

 

~*~

 

Der nächste Mutant, den sie aufsuchten, lebte ziemlich zurück gezogen. Charles war sich nicht sicher, was für eine Mutation er besaß, nur, dass sie mental zu sein schien. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll. Was wenn es deine Telepathie beeinträchtigt?“ Fragte Erik im Wagen, während sie das Café beobachteten, in dem der junge Mutant arbeitete.

 

Lächelnd drehte sich Charles zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine. „Ich finde es äußerst liebenswert, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber glaub mir, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und zum Anderen ist sie nicht gefährlich, soviel konnte ich ausmachen.“

 

Liebenswert. Dachte Erik und verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Man hatte ihn schon vieles genannt. Nazijäger. Killer, Jude … unberechenbar. Und tausend verächtliche Dinge mehr. Aber noch nie liebenswert. Schließlich nickte er und zog dann den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss. „Gut, dann los.“

 

Zusammen betraten sie das Café und gerade als sie sich setzen wollten, hielt Charles inne. Sofort war Erik in Alarmbereitschaft. „Charles?“ Dann blinzelten die blauen Augen und Charles war wieder bei ihm. „Ich … ich glaub wir brauchen ihn nicht.“ Damit richtete sich Charles wieder auf, als ein junger, blonder Mann zu ihnen trat und sie beide aufmerksam musterte.

 

„Ich hab euch Typen schon mal gesagt, ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen.“ Erik runzelte verwirrt die Stirn bei der rüden Begrüßung, woraufhin sich Charles einmischte. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich weiß Sie glauben uns zu kennen, aber wir sind nicht - ...“

 

„So ein Schwachsinn, ihr stinkt regelrecht nach Regierung.“ Damit hob der Junge die Hand in Richtung Eriks Schulter, doch bevor sie ihn berührte, stieß Charles Erik weg und der Junge berührte Charles stattdessen am Arm. Die Buttermesser, sowie Gabeln flogen schneller in die Luft, bevor Erik es kontrollieren konnte. Allerdings … geschah nichts.

 

„Erik, bitte beruhige dich. Es ist alles okay, er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir die Wahrheit sagen.“ Argwöhnisch ließ Erik ab von dem Besteck, welches auf dem Tisch zurückfiel und an der Tatsache, dass es keiner zu bemerken schien, nahm er an, dass Charles alles andere im Griff hatte. „Die Wahrheit? Wie?“

 

„Tom kann mittels einer Berührung ein Wahrheitsserum übertragen. Vielleicht auch mittels Pheromonen, ich bin nicht sicher, aber es ist schrecklich faszinierend.“ Erik runzelte die Stirn, eh sein Blick auf den Jungen fiel, der immer noch Charles berührte, woraufhin Erik Charles an sich zurück zog. „Du hast recht, Charles. Das brauchen wir nicht.“

 

„Wofür braucht ihr denn Leute wie mich?“ Fragte Tom leise, woraufhin Charles ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Wir suchen nach Leuten die so sind wie wir, damit wir eine Gruppe bilden, mit der wir einen internationalen Terroristen und Mörder fangen können. Außerdem arbeiten wir für - ...“ Erschrocken schlug sich Charles eine Hand vor den Mund, während Erik ihn fassungslos anblickte. Verdammt. Wütend sah er den Blonden an. „Wie lange wird das anhalten? Ich warne dich, wenn ihm das schadet ...“

 

„Nein, nein, ich … ich weiß nicht, ein paar Stunden vielleicht. Er könnte … Kopfschmerzen haben. Mehr nicht. Ich schwöre es!“ Das Buttermesser, dass Erik dieses Mal in Toms Gesicht fliegen ließ, machte ein paar drohende Bewegungen und dieses Mal hatte er alles unter Kontrolle, eh er nickte und dann Charles am Arm packte und zurück zum Auto, aus dem Café zog. „Was? Gar kein Frühstück, Erik? Ich hab aber Hunger und die haben da drinnen diese Schokoladenwaffeln, auf die ich wahnsinnige Lust habe.“

 

Erik seufzte und schob Charles dann in den Wagen. Lange blickte er ihm in die blauen Augen, eh er ergebend seufzte. „Du wartest hier!“ Befahl er und verschloss dann die Wagentüren. Ein Telepath auf Wahrheitsdroge, der frei in der Weltgeschichte herumlief. Das würde grade noch fehlen.

 

Als Erik eine knappe viertel Stunde zurückkam, mit zwei Papiertüten, saß Charles im Wagen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Sorge kam in ihm auf, allerdings auch die Hoffnung, dass die Droge vielleicht schon nachgelassen hatte. Doch sobald er in den Wagen stieg … „Oh Gott, Erik … du hast mir echt Schokoladenwaffeln geholt. Du bist unglaublich. Ich danke dir.“ Wortlos nickte Erik. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen durfte, ohne dabei vielleicht etwas aus Charles zu holen, dass diesem unangenehm wäre. Schließlich startete er den Wagen, um zurück zu ihrem derzeitigen Hotel zu fahren. Charles hob während dessen die eine Tüte an sein Gesicht und atmete den Geruch der Waffeln ein, die selbst Eriks Magen langsam das Gefühl von Hunger vermittelten.

 

„Hmm … das riecht so lecker. Das erinnert mich an meinen Biologieprofessor im zweiten Semester. Er hat mir jeden Sonntag Frühstück gemacht.“ Charles entließ ein leises Geräusch, während Erik die Hände um das Lenkrad festigte. „Warum? Habt ihr zusammen gewohnt?“

 

„Nicht ganz, er hat mich gefickt.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Erik, wie Charles sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug und knallrot wurde. Erik hingegen bereute die Tatsache, wie einfach es inzwischen geworden war Konversation mit Charles machen zu wollen. Und dadurch auch mehr über ihn herausfinden zu wollen. Er stellte öfter die Fragen, als Charles es machte, denn der Jüngere war ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln. Aber das war … privat und intim und Charles hatte es nur gesagt, wegen diesem scheiß Einfluss dieses anderen Mutanten. Und die Antwort löste erneut dieses Gefühl in seinem Unterleib aus, wie vor einer Woche, als Charles mit dem Fremden an der Bar geflirtet hat.

 

„Oh … Gott, Erik, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab das noch nie jemanden erzählt. Und dir wollte ich das auch nie sagen, denn ich will nicht, dass du mich verabscheust.“ Erik schluckte hart. Dann parkte er in einer Parkbucht und öffnete die Türen für sie beide mit seiner Fähigkeit. „Ich würde dich nie verurteilen, Charles.“ Murmelte er, eh er ausstieg und beobachtete, wie Charles sich nervös auf die Lippen biss. Wohl versucht nichts zu sagen. Dann ebenfalls ausstieg und die Tüten mit sich nahm.

 

Zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Hotelzimmer, wobei sich Erik kurz davor jedoch zu Charles wandte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, dann kann ich runter zur Rezeption und für dich ein Einzelzimmer buchen.“

 

Sofort wurde Charles unsicherer Blick sanft und er lächelte Erik zärtlich an. Und in dem Augenblick war Erik ein klein bisschen froh, dass er nicht unter diesem Einfluss stand. Denn dann hätte er Charles vielleicht gesagt, wie wahnsinnig ihn dieser Ausdruck machte. „Das ist so lieb von dir, Erik. Aber ich bin wahnsinnig gern in deiner Nähe, ich fühle mich sicher bei dir.“

 

Charles' Augenbrauen fuhren ebenso überrascht hoch, wie auch Eriks. Und dieses Mal … nein, dieses Mal konnte Erik es wirklich nicht verhindern, als er an Charles vorbei trat und dann die Zimmertür öffnete. „Sicher. Ein Pazifist der sich in Gegenwart eines Killers sicher fühlt. So was kannst auch nur du bringen, Charles.“ Während er seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl schmiss, rieb er sich mit der anderen Hand über den Nasenrücken. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geschlossen und Charles stellte die Tüten raschelnd auf dem Tisch ab. „Du bist kein Killer.“

 

Erik lachte bitter, bevor er sich umwandte und dann auf Charles zutrat. Alleine die Tatsache, dass der Jüngere ihn einfach nur sanft anblickte, anstatt vor ihm zurückzuweichen … Direkt vor ihm blieb Erik stehen, so dass er über ihn ragen konnte. Einschüchternd und bedrohlich. Hank hätte sich vermutlich - trotz der Tatsache, dass Hank sogar ein wenig größer als Erik war - schon eingenässt, während Charles seinen Blick nur erwiderte. Zärtlich. „Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig, Charles. Die Dinge, die ich mit dir machen könnte …“ Er unterbrach sich, als Charles' Blick sich veränderte. Gut.

 

Doch dann schüttelte Charles etwas den Kopf. „Ich glaube du könntest nichts mit mir tun, das ich nicht wollen würde.“ Nun nahm das Gespräch eine Wendung, die Erik nicht hatte einschlagen wollen. Das dennoch sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Unterleib in Erregung kribbeln ließ. „Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst.“ Raunte Erik, doch Charles schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

„Das mach ich schon seit Miami, Erik. Und ich hab es satt darauf zu achten, was ich dir sagen kann und was nicht.“ Seine Kehle wurde trocken, bei der Art, wie Charles ihn anblickte. Wie die Pupillen sich derart weiteten, dass dieses unglaubliche Blau, so dunkel und damit umso verführerischer wurde. „Ach … was kannst du mir denn nicht sagen?“ Damit lehnte er sich mehr über Charles, wobei er sich mit einer Hand neben Charles' Kopf an der Tür lehnte. Ihn damit regelrecht gefangen nahm.

 

Vielleicht war es unfair gerade das zu fragen, wenn Charles gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber genauso unfair war es von Charles vor seiner Nase mit irgendwelchen Menschen herum zu flirten. Ihnen dreckige Avancen zu machen, nur um es doch nicht durchzuziehen und dann mit denselben blauen Augen Erik anzusehen auf eine Art, die ihn den Verstand nach und nach verlieren ließ. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen … wie … sehr ich dich will.“ Damit leckte sich Charles über die Lippen und Erik spürte wie etwas in ihm riss. Ohne noch weiter zu warten, überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Charles' feuchte und sinnliche Lippen. Fast schon sehnsüchtig presste sich Charles an ihn heran, bevor die Arme des Jüngeren sich um seinen Nacken wanden und er seine Hände auf Charles' Hüften fallen ließ.

 

Schon einmal hatte er diese in den Händen, aber damals konnte er sie nicht so packen, wie er es jetzt konnte. Ein Geräusch entkam Charles, woraufhin Erik den Kuss löste und ihn aufmerksam musterte. In Sorge, dass er zu grob gewesen war. Aber Charles schüttelte nur mit halb geöffneten Mund den Kopf. „Nein, ich … ich mag das. Das ist … ich will … Gott, Erik … bitte fick mich.“ Die letzten Worte waren so verzweifelt und atemlos gefleht, dass Erik alleine davon steinhart wurde und Charles dann an den Schenkeln hochnahm. Mit einem überraschten Geräusch schlang dieser die Beine um seine Hüften und hielt sich zittrig an Erik fest, als er ihm zum Bett trug und dort auf die Matratze fallen ließ, wo er sich sofort über Charles lehnte und seine gesamte Erscheinung in sich aufnahm.

 

Von seinen stark geröteten Wangen, hinab über seine unregelmäßig schnell auf und ab senkende Brust. Und tiefer, zu Charles' Becken, wo er deutlich dessen Erregung gegen die schwarze Hose drücken sehen konnte. Sich über die eigenen Lippen leckend, stemmte sich Erik mit einer Hand neben Charles' Kopf ab, bedacht keine seiner Haare zu erwischen, weil er ihm nicht wehtun wollte. Dann sah er zurück in Charles' dunkelblaue Augen und ließ die freie Hand dann langsam von Charles' linkem Hüftknochen unter das hellblaue Hemd gleiten. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie wahnsinnig du mich in den letzten Wochen gemacht hast, mit deiner  _verfluchten_ , verführerischen Art?“ 

 

Charles blinzelte ungläubig, eh er sich auf die Lippen biss, als Eriks Fingerspitzen einen seiner Nippel erwischte und mit seinen rauen Fingerspitzen darüber rieb. Solange, bis er unter seiner rauer Haut hart wurde und Charles keuchend die Augen schloss. „An mir ist absolut nichts verführerisch.“ Keuchte Charles abweisend und Erik hielt inne bei dem Versuch Charles wieder zu küssen.

 

„Willst du mich verarschen, Charles?“ Erik vermutete, dass diese komische Droge vielleicht an Wirkung verloren hatte. Andernfalls konnte er Charles' Worte nicht glauben. „Nein.“ Wisperte Charles und wurde wieder etwas mehr rot, als er Erik in die Augen sah. „Du bist … perfekt, Erik. Groß, athletisch, einfach unglaublich schön und du hast diese Ausstrahlung, die alle Anderen anzieht. Ich versteh nicht … was du von mir willst.“ 

 

Entweder war es das Geständnis, oder Charles' eigene Unsicherheit, die dessen Augen feucht schimmern ließ und Erik wurde bewusst, dass diese eine Wahrheit Charles wirklich wehzutun schien. Er hatte hin und wieder einige Argumentationen zwischen Charles und Raven miterlebt. In der sie ihrem Bruder vorwarf nichts davon zu verstehen, wenn man sich selbst nicht wohl fühlte. Sich unsicher fühlte. Aber in dem Augenblick wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass so viel mehr unterhalb von Charles' arroganter und selbstsicheren Art steckte. Nämlich ein gebrochenes Selbstwertgefühl. Und wer auch immer Charles das eingetrichtert hatte … Erik würde ihn aufsuchen und dafür bitter büßen lassen.

 

Sachte schüttelte Erik schließlich seinen Kopf und zog dann seine Hand langsam unter Charles' Hemd hervor, bevor er mit ihr über Charles' Wange strich und ihm tief in die Augen blickte. „Was ich von dir will? Nur dich. Deinen brillanten Verstand und dieses müde Lächeln, wann immer du glaubst mir beweisen zu müssen, dass du genauso lange durchhalten kannst wie ich. Deine stundenlangen Vorträge über Genetik, die interessanter sind, als Raven es behauptet. Deine schrecklich langen Beine, die ich um meiner Hüfte spüren will, wenn ich tief in dich stoße. Und deinen äußerst heißen Hintern, in jeglicher Hinsicht.“ Mit jedem seiner Worten wurde Charles mehr rot auf seinen Wangen, bis er die Augen schloss und sich mit einer Hand verlegen die Augen bedeckte, Erik diese Hand jedoch wegzog. „Und deine Telepathie, Charles. Ich weiß du hältst dich bei mir besonders zurück. Aber ich wollte dich nicht draußen haben, weil ich dich nicht so akzeptiere wie du bist, sondern weil … weil ich nicht will, dass dich mein Verstand vergiftet.“

 

Langsam öffnete Charles wieder die Augen und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. „Oh Erik. Was du erlebt hast … tut mir so leid. Aber dein Verstand ist wundervoll und ich hab noch nie einen Schöneren gespürt.“ Erik blinzelte nun selbst, während Charles' Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten und er sich unter Erik etwas aufrichtete. „Und ich will dich wirklich … wirklich … sehr, sehr tief in mir.“ Damit küsste er Erik sinnlicher, als er jemals zuvor geküsst wurde. Ein letztes Mal fragte er sich, wie Charles glauben könnte, nicht gewollt zu werden, eh er sich von Charles auf den Rücken schieben ließ und dann etwas atemlos zu dem Brünetten aufblickte.

 

Blaue Augen glitten aufmerksam über Eriks eigene Form. Erst dann spürte Erik die kühlen Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut, direkt zwischen seinem hochgerutschten schwarzen Poloshirt, sowie seiner passenden, schwarzen Hose. Dann biss sich Charles auf die Lippen und zog es ihm über den Kopf aus. Noch bevor Erik wusste wohin es flog, lehnte sich Charles zu ihm hinab und küsste über seinen Hals. Seine eigenen Hände glitten über Charles' stramme Schenkel nach oben, zu dessen Hüften, woran er Charles über sein eigenes Becken schob und dadurch ein atemloses und erregtes Stöhnen gegen seinen Hals spürte. Charles' Hände derweil fielen auf Eriks Brust, wo er es genoss wie zärtlich ihn Charles' streichelte und mit den Lippen immer tiefer küsste. Dabei das eigene Becken über Eriks rieb.

 

Es war schon lange her, dass Erik Sex hatte. Und noch länger mit einem Mann. Aber noch nie war es so gewesen wie jetzt. Nicht einzig basierend auf Lust, sondern tiefer. „Ich liebe deine Hände.“ Hauchte Charles leise gegen Eriks Hüftknochen, während dessen Hände an seiner Hose arbeiteten und diese ihm kurz darauf hinab schoben. Sein eigener Blick glitt nach unten, zu Charles, der inzwischen mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf Eriks Knien saß und durchaus fasziniert und überrascht Eriks harte Erregung musterte. Er konnte es sich kaum verkneifen dreckig zu grinsen. „Was? Ich dachte du könntest es berechnen.“

 

Charles schluckte hart und blickte zu ihm auf, wobei Erik die Röte auf Charles' Wangen erkannte. „Ich hab's versucht nicht zu tun.“ Hauchte Charles atemlos und Erik leckte sich auf die Lippen, als sein Blick auf die Stelle auf Charles' Beule fiel, wo sich bereits ein deutlich feuchter Fleck gebildet hatte. Doch bevor er die Chance bekam ihre Positionen zu verändern, lehnte sich der Telepath plötzlich hinab und umfasste Eriks Penis an der Basis mit einer Hand und nahm seine Spitze in den Mund.

 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Erik ein kehliges Stöhnen unterdrücken, als die feuchte Hitze seine pulsierend empfindliche Spitze umfing und er den Kopf atemlos in den Nacken fallen ließ. Charles machte derweil ein genießendes Geräusch, welches um seinen Schwanz vibrierte und diesen dann tiefer in sich aufnahm. Halb erschrocken über die heftige Erregung die ihn dabei durchfuhr, richtete sich Erik auf und krallte eine Hand in Charles' dichtes, braunes Haar. Er versuchte die Augen aufzubehalten, um zu sehen wie die roten, feuchten Lippen sich über seinen Schaft bewegten und immer mehr von ihm aufnahmen, als seine Augen sich stattdessen nur fest schlossen. Aus Angst, er könnte alleine durch den sinnlichen Anblick von Charles in dessen Mund kommen, je mehr dieser von ihm aufnahm. 

 

„Oh … _Gott,_ Charles!“ Erik legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Charles sich langsam zurückzog und etwas Unglaubliches mit seiner Zunge machte, das bisher noch keiner der beiden Personen gemacht hatte, die ihn bislang einen geblasen hatten. Dann verschwand die feuchte Hitze plötzlich und Erik entließ seinen Atem fiel zu hart und abgehakt, als dass es ihm gefiel. Langsam blickte er zurück zu Charles, der sich genießend über die feuchten Lippen leckte, an denen sogar etwas von Eriks Saft haftete und er spürte seinen Schwanz in Erregung pulsieren. „Ich will … dich so gerne schmecken, aber ich will dich auch in mir kommen spüren, Erik.“ Hauchte Charles, als er sich über Erik lehnte und er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. 

 

Dass er seinen eigenen Geschmack dabei auf Charles' Zunge schmeckte, war ihm egal. Es erregte ihn sogar noch mehr. Erneut drehten sie sich, woraufhin er ohne auf das Hemd zu achten, dieses einfach aufriss und Charles einen Laut machte, der mehr erregt als beschwerend klang. Mit einem Grinsen nahm Erik, Charles Oberkörper in sich auf. Die perfekte, makellose und pastöse weiße Haut, auf der Erik sicher war, dass seine Bisse besonders verrucht aussehen würden. „Erik … bitte ...“

 

Erik lächelte etwas, eh er sich dann hinab lehnte und mit der Zunge über einen von Charles' Nippeln leckte, bevor er die Lippen darum schloss und daran saugte. Charles stöhnte unter ihm atemlos und hemmungslos auf, dass Erik sicher war, dass die Leute aus den anderen Zimmern sie hören konnten. Und doch war es ihm scheißegal. Stattdessen wiederholte er es an dem anderem Nippel, während sein Daumen rau über den nun feuchten rieb und Charles sich unter ihm wandte. „Oh Gott …“

 

Dann küsste er an Charles' Rippenbogen hinab, bis er an dessen rechten Hüftknochen kam und über diesen knabberte. Dabei öffnete er Charles' Hose, die er samt dessen Shorts von den langen Beinen schob und richtete sich von dort etwas über Charles auf. Charles hatte recht. Er war nicht so athletisch gebaut wie Erik selbst. Aber dafür sehr viel zarter und vielleicht lag es einfach an der hellen Haut, die Charles schrecklich perfekt wirken ließ. Aber Erik fand ihn einfach wunderschön. Auch einen Penis, der zwar nicht ganz so lang war wie Eriks, aber dick und dunkelrot und er kam nicht umhin mit der Zunge über die Spitze zu lecken, die sich unter der bereits zurückgezogenen Vorhaut versteckte, die er vorsichtig mit den Fingern weiter zurückzog, je mehr er von Charles in sich aufnahm. „Ahhh … Ahh … oh jaa!“ Charles wurde immer lauter über ihn und auch in seinem Hinterkopf begann Erik nun seine Erregung kribbeln zu spüren.

 

Erst als er das erste Zucken der Erregung in seinem Mund spürte, hielt Erik inne und zog sich etwas zurück. Sich über die Lippen leckend stand er vom Bett auf. „E-Erik …?“ Er ging zu seiner Tasche, wo er Gleitgel herausholte, das er sich neulich geholt hatte. Denn nach dem vielen Masturbieren in letzter Zeit …

 

Zwischen Charles' weit gespreizten Beinen blieb er stehen, während Charles ihn atemlos und regelrecht ruiniert anblickte. Dabei war er noch nicht einmal fertig mit Charles. Langsam kniete er sich zurück zwischen die Beine seines Freundes und griff dann nach seinem Kissen, dass er Charles' unter den unteren Rückenbereich schob, so dass dessen Hintern besser für ihn zugänglich war. „Wirst du … Erik, bitte … ich brauche dich.“

 

Charles' süße und raue, mit Erregung getränkter Stimme ließ Erik schlucken. „Noch nicht.“ Raunte er, bevor er seine Hände über Charles' Innenschenkel gleiten ließ, bis seine Daumen Kontakt mit Charles' harten Hoden machten und Charles' Körper leicht erzitterte. Er hatte noch nicht mal begonnen, dachte Erik, als er mit den Daumen tiefer glitt, sowie seinen Fingern und dann Charles' Pobacken regelrecht griff und auseinander zog. „Oh … Oh Gott, nein, nein, das ist …“ Erik grinste etwas, während er sich unter Charles' Hand hindurch duckte. „Was ist das? Nicht kultiviert genug, für jemanden aus Oxford?“ Damit lehnte er sich nach vorne und leckte von der Unterseite von Charles' Schwanz, zwischen dessen Hoden, direkt zu der bereits leicht zuckenden Öffnung. Das Stöhnen, das Charles daraufhin entließ … war genug Antwort für Erik.

 

Sachte küsste er über die empfindliche, rote Haut, eh er erneut darüber leckte und dann kurz darauf spürte, wie sich Charles leicht mit den Beinen aufstemmte, direkt gegen seine Zunge. Während seine Daumen Charles' Pobacken mehr auseinander zogen, übte er schließlich etwas mehr Druck aus mit seiner Zunge, so dass er mit ihr direkt in Charles' eindringen konnte und keine Sekunde später die Kontaktion spürte, als Charles heftig zu seinem ersten Orgasmus kam. Dabei immer und immer wieder Eriks Namen stöhnte.

 

Sobald sich Charles wieder etwas entspannt hatte, begann er seine Zunge etwas zu bewegen, was Charles erneut zum Stöhnen und seinen eigenen Schwanz zum Zucken brachte. Erik wusste nicht mehr wie lange er aushalten würde, woraufhin er sich zurückzog und dann mit seinen Fingern, auf die er Gleitgeld geschmiert hatte, zärtlich Charles' feuchte Öffnung umfuhr. „Entspann dich bitte.“ Hauchte er und blickte dann hoch zu Charles, dessen Wangen stark gerötet waren, ebenso wie dessen Brust und auf dessen Oberkörper Spritzer von Sperma glitzerten.

 

Ausgelöst durch ihn - alleine durch Erik.

 

Der Gedanke machte ihn noch erregter und ungeduldiger. Trotzdem versuchte er sich zusammen zu nehmen, als er Charles mit erst einen, dann einem zweiten Finger vorbereitete. Seine andere Hand schlang er sich um den eigenen Schwanz, wo er seine Basis abdrückte. Aber zwischen der heißen und engen Hitze um seinen Fingern, sowie dem Anblick wie sich Charles stöhnend und sichtlich wieder erregt unter ihm wandte … es war verdammt schwer nicht zu kommen.

 

„Bitte … bitte, ich brauche dich … jetzt.“ Erik schluckte hart und konnte schließlich nicht mehr. Vorsichtig zog er Charles seine Finger, woraufhin dieser leicht zuckte, ihn jedoch sehnsüchtig anblickte. Langsam lehnte er sich über Charles, während seine andere Hand, seine Spitze an die feuchte Öffnung führte und Erik fast den Verstand verlor, bei dem Gefühl von Charles' enger Hitze. Er war kaum gänzlich in Charles, als die letzten Barrieren zwischen ihnen fielen und er nicht mehr er war, sondern auch Charles und er spürte die brennende Erregung in seinem Unterleib, sowie seinen pochenden Schwanz. Und dann schlangen sich Charles' Beine um seine Hüften und er stieß nach vorne. Tief und hart und das immer und immer wieder. Solange bis sein Unterleib, sowie sein Geist in pulsierendem Weiß explodierte.

 

~*~

 

Als Erik wieder wach wurde, lag er auf dem Rücken und Charles neben ihm. Blaue Augen blickten ihm schüchtern, aber sehr zärtlich entgegen. „Hi.“ Hauchte Charles leise und Erik konnte gar nicht anders, als bei dem warmen Gefühl, das ihn begann zu erfüllen, zu lächeln. „Hi. Was … was ist denn passiert?“ Fragte er schließlich, woraufhin er sich leicht räusperte bei dem Klang seiner eigenen, rauen Stimme.

 

Sofort röteten sich Charles' Wangen und sein Freund blickte etwas unsicher zur Seite, während die langen Finger etwas an der Bettdecke zupften, die über ihnen lag. „Ich … hab dich wohl aus versehen … etwas überfordert. Telepathisch. Entschuldige.“

 

Erik spürte wie seine Augenbrauen sich wie von selbst hoben und er sich dann zur Seite rollte. Den Kopf auf seiner linken Hand abstützend, sah er Charles an und fuhr mit seiner freien über Charles' Wange. „Du meinst, dass mich dein Orgasmus regelrecht ausgeschaltet hat.“ Nun konnte er gar nicht anders als breit zu grinsen, je roter Charles' Wangen wurden.

 

„In etwa. Und das ist absolut kein Grund so selbstgerecht zu grinsen.“ Antwortete ihm Charles mit einem gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck, den Erik jedoch schrecklich attraktiv fand und Charles schließlich den Arm um die Hüfte legte und näher an sich zog. „Ich denke es ist absolut ein Grund um es zu wiederholen.“ Damit lehnte er sich hinab und küsste zuerst Charles' Nasenspitze, bevor er dessen weiche Lippen einfing. Beinah sofort begann Charles ein wohliges Geräusch von sich zu geben, welches lustvoller wurde, als Erik ihn auf sich zog.

 

Als er sich wieder löste, blickte Erik tief in Charles' blaue Augen. „Wie geht’s dir? Ich meine, kannst du wieder …?“ Überrascht hob Charles seine Augenbrauen, während dessen Knie sich seitlich von Eriks Hüften positionierten. „Was? Meinst du lügen?“

 

Er wusste an dem zarten Ausdruck in Charles' Augen, dass er es nicht so negativ meinte, wie es klang. „Nein. Ich rede davon zu kontrollieren was du sagen möchtest und was … nicht.“ Ein erneut zärtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Charles' Lippen und Erik spürte diese Wärme, zusammen mit einem Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib. „Ja. Ich hab … mir irgendwie schon gedacht, dass es solche Auswirkungen hätte, deswegen wollte ich auch nicht ...“ Leicht besorgt musterte er Charles, der sich kaum merklich auf Erik bewegte, solange bis er sich auf Erik legte und die Arme auf seiner Brust verschränkte und das Kinn darauf ablegte, um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Und ihm wurde augenblicklich bewusst, wie perfekt sie zueinander passten. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

 

„Weißt du, nach all den Wochen kenne ich dich inzwischen relativ gut, Erik. Und ich … ich kann inzwischen sagen, dass du eine gewisse Routine brauchst. Und als mir bewusst wurde, was dieser Junge konnte, da … ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass du gerade das verlierst, was du braucht.“ Ungläubig schüttelte Erik den Kopf. Nicht wegen den warmen und sehr liebevollen Worten, doch einfach, weil … Erik noch nie auf jemanden getroffen war, der ihn so verstand, wie Charles es konnte.

 

„Also hast du das mit Absicht gemacht? Dich zwischen mich und ihm gestellt, damit ich meine Kontrolle behalte.“ Charles nickte kaum merklich und Erik seufzte. Schloss dabei für einen Augenblick die Augen, als sein Herz sich zusammen zog. „Charles, das war aber sehr gefährlich.“

 

„Vielleicht. Aber weißt du, Erik, wenn du mich vor … peinlichen Eskapaden in Bars beschützen kannst, dann darf ich das vor Wahrheit erzwingenden … Mutationen?“ Erik grinste langsam wieder und ließ eine Hand durch Charles' weiche Haare gleiten. „Daran erinnerst du dich also noch, ja?“

 

Charles wurde rot und schloss schüchtern die Augen, während er verlegen lachte. „Ja … ein Nachteil davon Telepath zu sein, es ist praktisch unmöglich etwas zu vergessen. Damit auch die peinlichsten Erlebnisse mit eingeschlossen.“ Erik musste bei Charles' Worten selbst lachen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst und blickte tief in Charles' strahlend blaue Augen. „Das erinnert mich daran, was du über Miami gesagt hast.“

 

Langsam nickte Charles, eh er sich wieder etwas aufsetzte und Erik einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Ja. Weißt du … wenn man Telepath ist, geht das sehr viel schneller. Ich hab praktisch deinen ganzen Charakter binnen … einer halben Minute kennengelernt. Es war also praktisch unmöglich für mich … dich nicht zu mögen.“ So tief von Charles in die Geheimnisse seines Fähigkeit einbezogen zu werden, machte das warme Gefühl nur noch intensiver. „Das muss dann aber ziemlich schmerzhaft sein … ich meine, jemanden zu mögen, der es jedoch nicht erwidert oder?“

 

Damit nickte Charles wieder und fuhr dann geistesabwesend mit seinen langen Fingern zärtlich durch Eriks Haare. „Hm … ziemlich, ja. Denn als ich noch nicht wusste, dass … das was hörte, die Gedanken von den Menschen um mich herum waren, da dachte ich immer, ich wäre verrückt. Dass diese Stimmen nur meine Einbildung wären. Aber dann wurde ich älter … und die Stimmen wurden lauter und manche waren direkt an mich gerichtet. Es … ist nicht schön zu wissen, was die Menschen um einen herum, über einen denken. Alle sagen immer, sie wollten es wissen. Dass sie einen Tag gerne Gedanken lesen würden. Aber sie haben keine Ahnung, wie schlimm das ist.“

 

Aufmerksam hörte Erik, Charles zu und setzte sich dann schließlich auf, als er die Feuchtigkeit in Charles' Augen schimmern sah. Dabei ignorierte er das tapfere Lächeln, dass Charles ihm verkaufen wollte, stattdessen zog er ihn zärtlich in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe, dich nicht zu akzeptieren, Charles. Und dass ich das alles ganz falsch gesehen habe.“

 

„Ich weiß, Erik. Ich weiß.“ Damit kuschelte sich Charles enger an ihn heran und Erik lächelte in die braunen Haare des Jüngeren.

 

~*~ Bonus ~*~

 

Nach allem was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatten, waren es Emmas Worte, die Erik dazu brachten auf ihrem Rückflug mehr als sonst zu trinken. Charles beobachtete seinen Freund mit aus Sorge zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen, eh er die Flasche mit Scotch wegstellte und sich dann Erik gegenüber setzte. Die Anderen schliefen alle und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es ihm auch egal. Seine Hände glitten über den Tisch, bis sie Eriks umfassen konnten und er blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Erik, es tut mir so leid, dass wir ihn heute nicht erwischt haben. Ich weiß wie viel es dir bedeutet hat.“

 

Seine Daumen strichen über Eriks breite Handrücken, woraufhin dieser ihn nur Kopfschüttelnd anblickte. „Willst du mich verarschen, Charles?“ Jetzt, wo er mehr als sonst getrunken hatte, klang Erik umso mehr bemüht seinen Akzent zu unterdrücken, aber es erreichte nur das Gegenteil, so dass seine Stimme rauer klang. Deutscher. Und Charles mochte das ungemein. „Nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Wisperte Charles und blinzelte etwas traurig. Und noch bevor er die Chance hatte, Eriks Hände gänzlich in seine zu nehmen, entzog sie ihm Erik. Sein Herz zog sich daraufhin zusammen und Charles schluckte.

 

Vielleicht war es ja sogar seine Schuld. Shaw war wegen ihm zur CIA-Basis gegangen. „Wenn ich daran denke … dass er dich heute vielleicht getroffen hätte, Charles … nach dem was Frost sagte ...“ Erik machte einen Laut, der Charles wieder aufblicken ließ und er spürte Schock, bei dem Anblick von Eriks feuchten Augen. Erschrocken fuhr er von dem Sitz auf, nur um den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen zu umrunden und dann sich neben Erik auf den Boden zu knien und eine Hand an seine Wange zu legen. „Erik?“

 

„Er hat mir schon einmal das genommen, das ich liebte … ich ertrag das nicht noch einmal.“ Charles' Mund fiel auf, als er Eriks gebrochene Worte hörte und dieser fast schon ergeben die Augen schloss. Sich aber gleichzeitig an Charles' Handfläche lehnte. Dabei hart dagegen atmete. „Dich zu verlieren, Charles … ist keine Option. Aber der Gedanke, dass dir _Schmidt_ zu Nahe kommt. Dieselbe Luft wie du atmet … dich auch nur … ansieht … das … das kann ich nicht ...“ Erik hob seine Hände an sein Gesicht, um sich hinter diesen zu verstecken, doch Charles stand auf und glitt auf seinen Schoß, während er seine Handgelenke festhielt und dann tief in seine Augen sah. 

 

„Das wird nicht passieren! Erik …“ Charles schluckte. Erik hatte ihm ziemlich unmissverständlich eine Liebeserklärung gemacht und er … er wusste doch schon so lange, wie er für Erik empfand und doch machte es ihm Angst, wie intensiv dieses Gefühl war. Aber würden sie denn je wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu haben? Charles wusste nicht, wie es von jetzt an weitergehen würde. Die Mission war so gut wie tot. Jetzt wo Shaw ihren Plan kannte. Er könnte sie doch jeder Zeit attackieren. Ihm Erik wegnehmen.

 

„Erik ...“ Charles strich seinem Geliebten über die Wange, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und zärtlich küsste. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich verspreche dir … er kann tun was er will, aber nichts davon wird mich dir wegnehmen! Ich bin dein, Erik.“ Erik machte einen gebrochenen Laut, während Charles seine eigenen Augen plötzlich tränen spürte und sein Gesicht dann in Eriks Halsbeuge vergrub. Er hatte noch nie jemanden seine wahren Gefühle offenbart. Es war das erste Mal mit Erik, dass er sich jemanden komplett öffnete. „Charles.“ Wisperte Erik rau und mehr Deutsch, aber gerade das genoss Charles insgeheim, während er sich enger an Erik presste, der seine Arme feste um ihn schlang. „ _Ich liebe dich auch_.“ 

 

Charles wusste nicht ob es die Gefühle in Erik waren, die ihn glücklich aufschluchzen ließen. Oder das kleine bisschen Deutsch, dass er dann doch verstand. Aber für den Moment … den einen Moment … ließ er es einfach zu, trotz all dem Verlust den sie in den letzten 48 Stunden erlebt haben, glücklich zu sein.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
